Big News (a McRoll in the REAL world story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Mary talks to Catherine about future plans.


_Mari & Ilna: What can I say? I'm enjoying this adventure every bit as much as I was on day one. Maybe more._

 _REAL Worlders-thanks for all the enthusiastic support. You guys are the best._

* * *

 **Big News (1/1)**

"Now that that's done, what can I do to help?" Mary asked as she opened the sliding door and stepped into the kitchen.

She'd spent the last several minutes applying sunscreen to a squirming Joan who was much more interested in getting down to the beach to play than she was in standing still for her mother.

"I think everything is almost ready." Catherine smiled. "I just need to put these fruit kabobs on a tray and we're good to go."

"I really wish you'd have let us stop and pick something up on the way over," Mary said. "You shouldn't have to spend a rare weekday off making lunch for all of us."

The governor's office was open as usual on Good Friday, but Lea had ordered her entire senior staff to take a long weekend to get rested up for several looming legislative battles coming in the months ahead.

Mary, Aaron and Joan, along with Joseph and Elizabeth, were spending the afternoon with Steve, Catherine and Angie at the beach house before heading to the community center to join Grace and Danny, Linda and Grandma Josie, Chin, Kono, and the Allens for an Easter party complete with a costumed bunny and an egg hunt. Grandma Ang and her seniors group were currently at the center filling eggs for the big event.

"It's nothing fancy." Catherine waved her off. "Just chicken salad sandwiches and fruit. It was no trouble at all."

"Fruit kabobs are Joan's favorite." Mary drummed her fingers on the top of the island. "She always says Aunt Catherine makes the best ones."

"That's because I make sure hers have extra strawberries." Catherine smiled.

"She does love strawberries," Mary said distractedly as her gaze flitted around the room before finally coming to rest on her own pedicure. She bit her lip softly as she studied the hot pink polish color that had been Joan's selection during their mommy and me trip to the salon.

Catherine waited a beat for Mary to speak and, when she didn't, asked, "Something on your mind?"

Mary sighed. She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then took a deep breath and started again. "Actually … there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's up?" Catherine indicated the stools on the other side of the island and the two women took a seat.

"Well, I've been thinking for a while now … and Aaron agrees … and since Joan will be in school full time in the fall … "She inhaled deeply and shook her head. "Why am I having so much trouble saying this?"

Catherine squeezed her hand. She knew that opening up was sometimes still hard for Mary. "Whenever you're ready."

The kindness in the voice of the woman she thought of more as a sister than a sister-in-law, the woman who had offered her unwavering support since the day they met, strengthened her resolve.

"I'm going to college." The words tumbled out in a rush and then unexpectedly, some old insecurities crept in and she closed her eyes and steeled herself for Catherine's reaction.

"Oh, Mary, I think that's fantastic," Catherine squealed. "I'm so excited for you. This is wonderful news."

Mary found herself enveloped in a tight hug and when she pulled back and looked at Catherine she saw nothing but happiness and sincerity on her face.

"Really?" She grinned. "You don't think it's silly for someone like me to go back to school? At my age?"

"Silly?" Catherine grabbed Mary's hands in hers. "Are you kidding? I think it's fabulous."

"You think I can really do it?"

Catherine recognized the self-doubt in Mary's voice, so similar to that she'd heard in Steve's voice at times over the years. She looked directly into Mary's eyes and smiled. "I have absolutely no doubt you can do it."

Mary's heart soared. "Thanks."

"This is such amazing news." Catherine clapped her hands excitedly. "Have you decided where you want to go?"

"Actually," Mary's eyes sparkled, "I just finalized my registration the day before we left home. I'll be starting at Los Angeles Valley College in September. It's a two-year school and assuming I manage to get through that I'll transfer to University of California to finish my degree."

"You'll do more than 'get through it'," Catherine said confidently. "You're gonna do great. They won't even know what hit them. Any ideas on what you want to study?"

Mary nodded adamantly.

When she and Aaron first started discussing the possibility of her going to college she had expressed uncertainty as to whether she had the skills it would take to succeed in an academic environment. She'd never been what anyone would call a good student. She was afraid she lacked the requisite study habits and discipline to take on the rigorous coursework.

But Aaron disagreed. His faith in her abilities was unshakeable right from the start. He committed to doing whatever he could to help her, from being a study partner and a sounding board to taking on extra responsibilities with Joan to ensure she had all the time she needed to devote to school.

There had been a lot of back and forth but through all the discussions she knew exactly what field she wanted to pursue if she did go back.

"I'm gonna study to be a social worker."

"Oh." Catherine's eyes dampened. She knew it took a special kind of person to do that work and she could immediately picture Mary in the position. Drawing on her own past experiences to help others. Connecting with their fear and anxiety and pain because she had once been in the same position. "You'll be perfect at that. You've got the heart for it."

Mary could barely speak around the lump in her throat. She was amazed at how Catherine's complete confidence in her made her feel. "Thanks."

Catherine beamed. "Steve is gonna be over the moon when you tell him."

"I hope so," Mary said unsurely. "I've been afraid to mention it since we got here because … I don't know … I was afraid people might think I should just be satisfied with what I have."

Catherine understood where Mary's doubts came from and she knew, much like Steve's, they had an inconvenient way of resurfacing at moments when things seemed to be going 'too well'. Luckily, she'd had years of experience vanquishing this particularly stubborn brand of McGarrett insecurity.

She cocked her head to the side and smiled softly. "Have you met your brother?" she teased. "Or my parents? They're kinda the poster children for pushing yourself to achieve your goals."

Mary grinned. "I think you're on that poster, too."

"Maybe," Catherine acknowledged. "And I know they're gonna feel the same way I do. We love you. We believe in you. If you're ready to tackle this challenge we're gonna be behind you all the way, cheering you on."

"Thanks." Catherine's positive reaction gave her the courage she needed to finally begin to spread the news. "Let's get lunch on the table." She beamed. "I have a big announcement to make."

* * *

"Any word on who tried to set John up for harassment charges?" Joseph asked Steve as the two men pulled up the rear of the group heading to the deck for lunch.

"Unfortunately, it's slow going," Steve replied. "We had Rose Kapahu sit with a sketch artist, but the bar was dark, the guy was wearing a baseball hat and sunglasses … there's no way we can identify Davidson from what she came up with."

"Would she recognize his voice if she heard it?" Joseph asked.

"Possibly." Steve leaned down and picked up a small plastic shovel Joan had dropped. "We have to be careful though. Voice IDs are tricky. We have to get it on the first shot or risk tipping Davidson off."

"Is the young woman willing to go back to the bar and see if he approaches again?"

"We're working on it." Steve tapped the shovel against his thigh. Waiting had never been his strong suit and being forced to proceed cautiously with a case involving two of his oldest friends was proving to be challenging. Still he knew that at this point Rose Kapahu was their best chance to catch the person who tried to frame John and if they pushed her too far they'd be left with nothing. "She's scared though. She's got a daughter to think about. We got her set up with social services, but she's had a lifetime of learning not to trust people. We have to proceed with caution."

Joseph nodded. 'I get it. If there's anything I can do just ask."

"Thanks," Steve said. "I might take you up on that."

"Hey, you two," Catherine called playfully. "Stop being so slow. Mary has something she wants to tell you."

* * *

 **THE END**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers_ _ **.**_


End file.
